


和暗恋六年的网友面基了27

by xuhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhu/pseuds/xuhu
Kudos: 35





	和暗恋六年的网友面基了27

时雨心脏又开始狂跳。  
细长温热的手指挤进他两腿间，从腿根开始往里探，轻轻擦过了紧缩的穴口和敏感的会阴，又滑到前面，慢慢地用指腹揉捏着两枚睾丸，时雨在沈今朝的抚摸下浑身颤栗，有些难耐地把腿夹紧了些。

沈今朝见状，又用手指碰了碰时雨前端已经出水的阴茎，轻笑了一下：“好敏感。” 

时雨抬头瞪了他一眼，又把头低下去，看到沈今朝纤长的手握着自己的东西，慌忙闭上了眼，牙齿紧咬着下嘴唇，不想发出声音，却还是不可避免地从喉间溢出了呻吟。

沈今朝手法娴熟，没揉弄几下就时雨射了，白浊的精液射在沈今朝手里，还有些顺着他的手背淅淅沥沥地滴到床沿和地板上。

时雨轻喘了一会儿，脑中一片混沌，盯着沈今朝沾满精液的手发愣。沈今朝拍拍他白嫩的屁股，把精液尽数蹭在上面，指了指离时雨更近的床头柜，说，“去打开。”  
时雨红着脸爬到床头柜那边，把柜子打开，只见里面躺着一管润滑剂和好几盒避孕套，还有一些没拆包装的输液器。  
  
“……准备这么充分。”时雨嘀咕道。

“上次回来之后就准备了，就等着你过来找我。”

时雨从里面拿出润滑剂和两盒避孕套，纠结了几秒，又拿了一盒，“怎么听上去怪怪的，说得好像我主动送上门来让你……一样。”

“因为我也很想你啊。”沈今朝说。

时雨把润滑剂递给沈今朝，坐下来想了想，拆开手里的避孕套包装，又把褪到半截的睡裤全脱了，露出两条白净的长腿。

“好乖，”沈今朝让时雨反过来跪伏在床上，背对着自己，“还准备了别的，下次再试。” 

他挤了点润滑液到手指上，又淋了一大片到时雨腿间，沿着他后穴四周涂抹开。冰凉的液体一弄到身上时雨就下意识地打颤，身体紧绷，僵硬得不行，沈今朝温热宽大的手掌又“啪”地一下拍在时雨的屁股上，“放松。”  
“你别站着行不行啊，你站着我更紧张了。”时雨转过头，眼睛通红地望着他。  
沈今朝叹了一口气，“行。”

他坐在床边，用指腹轻轻地摩擦时雨紧皱的穴口，在润滑的帮助下挤了进去，缓慢细致地扩张。

沈今朝手指在湿软的内穴里抽插了几下，就找到了那一点，他按了按比包裹着手指的柔软稍硬几分的那处，跪趴着的时雨猛抽一口气，嗓音顿时有了变化，轻软无力，似嗔怪又似情迷：“别……”

沈今朝凑到他耳边，温热的气息打在时雨耳畔：“你信不信，我只用手指就能让你高潮？”  
“闭嘴！”时雨羞恼地把脸埋在他肩膀上，被快感刺激得浑身止不住轻颤。  
后面已经插进了三根手指，扩张得差不多了，沈今朝停了动作，从时雨身体里抽出来。接着是一阵布料摩擦的声音，过了一会儿，时雨感受到沈今朝的身体贴上了他的，有硬物在后穴处磨蹭，一点一点挤进来，然后在肠壁里戳刺，后面一下被撑得很大，好像快要裂开了。时雨难以控制地流了很多眼泪。   
“好了，我进来了，不疼了。”沈今朝安慰他。  
时雨吸吸鼻子，眼泪汪汪地说，“不疼啦。”

沈今朝看着时雨含泪的眼睛，心里软成一滩水，一点点吻掉他的眼泪，极温柔极有耐心，像哄小孩子一样：“不哭了啊，宝宝怎么这么乖呀。”

时雨努力放松含住沈今朝的性器，身体又往后送了送，把他含得更深。

时雨里面很紧也很热，沈今朝适应了一会儿，才开始挺起腰在时雨身体里用力抽插，他一只手扶着时雨的腿，另一手套弄他的阴茎，把他前面后面都照顾得很好，时雨低喘着又射了一次。

“你叫出来，我想听。”沈今朝哄着时雨，下身更用力顶弄，他又覆上来亲吻时雨，舌头撬开他的牙关，想要探得更深，时雨想狠狠咬下去，又舍不得，只能拿两侧的尖牙轻轻地磨。

时雨被顶得身体微微晃动，双腿每每想要合上都会被沈今朝用力地掰开，到最后已经没力气挣扎了，任由沈今朝操控他的身体，把他折成许多不可思议的姿势，在压抑的哭吟与黏腻的水声中被一次一次送到高潮。


End file.
